Outdoor lighting is a necessity with the increase in outdoor activities. Even though outdoor lighting is extremely beneficial, eliminating the large number of bugs that swarm outdoor lighting can be extremely stressful. A number of bug exterminating equipment are available to address the issue. Even though these bug exterminating equipment have a series of advantages, they can also have a series of disadvantages. Therefore, the effectiveness of these bug exterminating equipment is questionable.
A majority of the existing bug exterminating equipment function as an individual device. These devices can either be battery powered or powered through any other power source. The need to have a power unit dedicated to the apparatus can be disadvantageous especially when the amount of available power is limited or an appropriate power outlet is not available.
In most insect controlling equipment that utilize electricity, two wires with a high voltage are used to electrocute the insect upon contact. These devices are usually housed in a protective cage to prevent people or animals from touching the high voltage grid. However, if the device is not installed as recommended, the device can pose a significant threat to anyone in the vicinity of the device.
Financial disadvantages are also evident with the existing bug catching devices. As an example, if a large area is intended to be covered, having multiple bug catching devices in addition to the existing lighting fixtures can be financially disadvantageous to the user.
Flood lights which are large in size and have a greater coverage area, are commonly used to cover a large area with a minimum number of lights. However, the large light also attracts a large number of bugs which can be troublesome to the user.
The objective of the present invention is to address the aforementioned issues. In particular, the present invention is an apparatus that can be used to prevent bugs from swarming around a light source. The present invention eliminates the need to have a separate fixture since the present invention is integrated along with the lighting fixture. Moreover, the effective design of the present invention allows the present invention to be used with a variety of light fixtures that includes flood lights.